Sweet Paranoia
by wolfram.ex
Summary: Fulfffic about a certain paranoid Maou and a loyal Wolf. Oneshot? Who knows...


**SWEET PARANOIA **by ShinJiRou-kun wlkeR.7wolfseznam.cz

**Summary: **Fulff-fic about a certain paranoid Maou and a loyal Wolf.)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kyou Kara Maou, there would probably be much more fluff and much less Weller around.

Yuuri, a quite serial-looking boy with black hair and eyes man would hardly believe to be a demon king, couldn't sleep that night. Not because of the storm that was raging outside Blood Pledge Castle's mighty walls or the fact that he still couldn't get used to his fiancé sleeping next to him. There was something else keeping him in a restless state of mind, but he was no bloodhound to determine the whereabouts about that strange presence just with senses alone.

This time he awoke with the deafening crash of a thunder, realizing that there was suddenly too much light in the usually dark room. It couldn't have been the lightning outside, since this illumination was not bright and flashy. The dim light came from the corridor, invading the room through a small gap between the door and wall, which meant that it was ajar.

He sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes and trying to figure out the cause of this phenomenon. In a place where guards would interrogate a fly before they would let it get closer to his Majesty, leaving the door unlocked would be considered as inattention on his side, and a crime on the castle's guards' record.

"What's the matter, Yuuri?" Wolfram, a unusually beautiful blonde boy (though the last fact was a little bit hard to believe while he was wearing the pink night gown to _please _his king and fiancé), opened one eye just to shoot a displeased glare at the man that awoke him for the sixth time this night.

"I think there's someone there." Yuuri whispered, nodding towards the chamber's door, his eyes narrowing in suspense that a ninja will suddenly burst into the room to assassinate him.

"What?" Wolfram blinked sleepily, considering, whether it was a dream or reality, but then decided to simply play along and let his gaze share its destination with the Maou's. "What makes you think that?" He made his numb body sit up, shaking his head to chase a few rebellious golden locks away from covering his emerald-like eyes.

"I remember the door being closed the last time I saw them…" Yuuri mumbled, looking down, disappointed with Wolfram's lack of interest. But right after he said it, he jumped because a shadow flashed across the bed. "SEE?" He almost screamed, glancing up assuming to see a pair of evil eyes of the slayer that was after him. But to his surprise, the shadow belonged to his mazoku fiancé that just got out of the bed and unsheathed his sword, clinically inspecting the blade.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri gasped at the sight, not really wanting to believe his own fiancé would kill him, but since the image already came to his mind…

The young noble's lips twitched a little at the word that happened to be his name and then curved into a wicked smile, as he quickly sat back on the bed and, merely throwing the sword onto his pillow, pushed Yuuri back into the lying position.

"What do you want, wimp?" He whispered sort of seductively, still smiling. Author note: you realize how scary this is, ne?Oo'

Yuuri didn't manage to come up with a suitable answer within the time limit, and, in fact, wouldn't have thought of one even if he had his entire lifetime to think about it (and it would've been a ridiculous life spent with Wolfram sitting on him like this), so all he said to save his life (or was it virginity?) was: "W… what are you doing?"

"What I _am _supposed to be doing as your fiancé." The blonde only hmphed at the other one's priceless expression and without any further warnings, he lied down on his beloved, completely covering him with his own body (not mentioning the night gown) and resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "I'm protecting you from whatever may be out there."

"Wolfram…" This was the second time Yuuri said his _friend's _name tonight, realizing that the emotions filling it were exactly the same when he thought of him as an assassin or a wannabe lover. Surprise, fright… insecurity…

_Love…_

Did he just say that out loud? The Maou wanted to bring his hand to his mouth to cover it (not that it would help, though), but found the simple task being a little complicated, since Wolfram already seized the hand (specifically the one he wasn't lying on), letting his fingers gently mingle with his master's.

"I love you." To Yuuri's surprise, it wasn't his fault that these words filled and heated the damp air in the room; the voice chanting them almost like a prayer belonged to the other _male_, who whispered them into his fiancé's ear, making him almost forget that being gay is something _not normal_.

But in the end he did remember and after dealing with the first wave of shock (and the second that came as Wolfram took the Maou's earlobe into his mouth and bit it gently), he finally managed to choke out: "G… get off me, Wolfram!"

The mazoku's body stiffened for a moment and then slowly obeyed, but only that it rose a few inches above the other one, hovering there with not much stability at all. Wolfram glanced down at his fiancé, his eyes glowing with cold, mocking hate. "Stop commanding me around as some low private, Yuuri." He stated carefully, but firmly, pouring as much of his hatred into the words as they could possibly contain within their rough simplicity. "Right now, I'm not protecting you as your subordinate; I'm simply here for you because I care." His voice softened a bit, as his speech continued. "However, if you order me to leave, I will." He grinned coolly, lowering his head, stopping just as his nose was about to touch Yuuri's. "Decide, your Majesty."

"Wolf…" Was this all he was going to say tonight? Yet it sounded to be the only one right thing to be said. He neither wanted to accept or further neglect his fiancé's feelings; in fact, all he wanted was simply to not hurt them, but how was it possible to avoid the inevitable? But on the other hand, no one here really minded them being together and Wolfram was certainly not that feminine to tell everyone what happened during the night.

"Alright." He sighed and closed his eyes in resignation, getting ready for whatever Wolfram's response might look like. However as moments passed without anything happening, he hesitantly looked up again, noticing that the other boy was smiling … sweetly? That event was just as rare as intimidating. "What have I done wrong now!" He wailed, not entirely sure what it meant (but supposing that the uncommon state of his fiancé's face was a bad omen).

"You didn't apologize." Wolfram snorted, twisting the smile into a domineering grin again.

"Apologize for what?" Yuuri tried to back away somehow, but the triangle of the bed, the wall and the demon noble closing in on him was already at its tightest limits (at least in this dimension), so he simply grinned back.

"For wanting me to leave in the first place." Wolfram whispered the last sentence against Yuuri's lips, hoping the Maou would understand the unsaid request.

And Yuuri did. Not that his brain would be awake enough to decipher even an apparent (but still hidden) meaning, but he simply switched to autopilot, doing whatever the body's hormones wanted it to. Freeing both hands from Wolfram's hold, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him close for their first true kiss.

Despite his sheepish personality, Yuuri didn't let any of his shyness interfere with this amazing new experience. Without hesitation, he let Wolfram's impatient tongue into his mouth, relishing the bittersweet taste of the noble's passion that seemed to blaze even brighter than his deadly fire magic.

"Yuuri." Even Wolfram's otherwise enormous wordage now contained nothing more than one pathetic-sounding name (plus the usual title 'wimp' he would use eventually), as he broke the kiss for a short breath, almost immediately going for a second round. He couldn't describe what this sensation felt like (and couldn't have described it even if he had assembled enough words to) and didn't want to bother with something like that anyway; he simply enjoyed it.

Just eventually Yuuri began to wonder why in the world is he unable to make his body stop this embarrassing behavior. And the answer that struck him right away was: _Because you like it..?_

Denying the obvious, he tried to recall any reasonable motive for his actions, but came up with only crap like _love _and _affection _– feelings he just couldn't share with another man, yet was doing that just now. _But why?_ The time he thought it, he cursed himself for being so eager to know. During his sanity's vacation, he somehow managed to get the pink night gown off Wolfram and onto the candlestick on the other side of the room, while his shirt joined the curtains at the window for an unknown reason. And as for the man responsible (or at least accuseable) for all this, Wolfram was now slumbering peacefully, cuddled next to his Majesty, his face not smiling this time, but still bearing marks of the sheer happiness he got to enjoy just a few moments before.

A soft clicking sound pulled Yuuri out of his thoughts. The room was now completely dark – the door that caused all this was closed, making him wonder, if all of this was real.

"That's the seventh time you woke me up tonight, wimp!" Wolfram mumbled next to him with his usual irritated voice.

"Huh?" Yuuri blinked. _Was it all really… _He reached for the body next to him, his fingers touching nothing but soft, smooth skin, as they trailed down Wolfram's arm without encountering any resistance.

"But I still love you." The arm slapped his hand off gently and wrapped around his bare waist, before its owner drifted back to sleep.

"And I authorize it." Yuuri smiled, accompanying his fiancé on the trip to Dreamland.

And the storm raged on.


End file.
